magifandomcom-20200222-history
Magnostadt Academy
Magnostadt Academy (マグノシュタット学院, Magunoshutatto Gakuin) is the world-renowned school of Magic located in Magnostadt. History Seventy years ago, when the principles of magic and order of formula were just being unveiled, Magicians, including Matal Mogamett, were employed by the Royal Family of the Musta'sim Kingdom. They desired knowledge and believed that Magic should be used to help those in need and to support the Goi. Thus, they formed a group in order to research magic and how to use it efficiently. They eventually obtained a small school building after their appeal with King Musta'sim, which later becomes an Academy.Night 159, Pages 11-18 However, over the years, Goi began to discriminate against Magicians, and hatred began to form between the two groups. After learing the Musta'sim Kingdom's development have not been advanced for decades and being used as shield against the Parthevian Empire's army during a war, the Magicians orchestrated an internal strife between nobles and the citizens in the use of magic. The Academy grew in power with the support of the people and their research in powerful magic. The Magicians and the citizens rebelled and attacked the nobles and the Royal Family eventually taking over the country. The Academy continued their research as well as train young Magicians.Night 161, Pages 4-6 Admission and Advancement A student may enroll in any of the twelve terms during the school year.Night 149, Page 8 Aside from the Country Entrance Examination, one must pass in order to enter Magnostadt; a student must demonstrate his Magic abilities in order to be sorted into a Kodor.Night 136, Pages 11-13Night 137, Page 1 Kodor Students of the academy are divided into six levels depending on their Magical abilities. Each division is called a Kodor (コドル, Kodoru) with the first being the highest and sixth the lowest. At the start of the term, a student is given a medal with a symbol signifying his or her Kodor.Night 137, Pages 1-2 Iktiyar Iktiyar (定期試験／修了試験 （イクティヤール）, Ikutiyāru) is an examination that takes place once every two months where a student will demonstrate his Magic in front of an audience. Those who perform badly are expelled while those who excel may be promoted to a higher level Kodor, depending on their performance. Though it is rather unusual, it is possible to go from the sixth to first Kodor in one shot.Night 138, Pages 16-18 At the end of the year, students belonging to the second Kodor below are held back while members of the first Kodor advance to the second year and are given Second Level Citizenship.Night 149, Page 2 Battle Examinations The instructors of students belonging to the second year and above have the liberty to choose which among the students they would teach. To help them in choosing, real magic battle examinations are held where two students would fight until one is defeated or are signaled to stop. Normally, the instructors will only teach the winning student while the loser will not be taught. However, if both students are deemed exceptional, the match may be considered as a draw and both students are offered to be taught.Night 150, Page 9Night 151, Pages 3-5 Curriculum Maref Upon enrolling, first years are given a schedule of their Maref (授業 （マレーフ）, Marēfu), Magic lessons given by the Academy's High-Class Magicians.Night 137, Page 7 The Maref that a student takes depends on their Kodor. The Sixth Kodor's Maref, under the supervision of High-Class Magician Myers, initially consists of body-strengthening lessons to allow the students' bodies to accommodate stronger Magic.Night 138, Pages 1-2Night 138, Pages 10-12 Zemi Zemi (研究室 （ゼミ）, Zemi) are high-level Maref. Only students who are expected to excel in the field are offered recommendations and are allowed to attend the lessons. The Zemi are held every day after the standard Maref classes. Due to the time constraints, students are not allowed to choose more than one Zemi. Thus, those who receive multiple letters of recommendation will have to choose only one among them.Night 163, Pages 1-2 Some of the Zemi offered by the academy are:Night 162, Page 17Night 163, Pages 1-3 *Rukh's Properties and Alterations *Possibility of Teleportation *Aberrant Magic Application *Pros and Cons of Future Prediction *Production of Food with Magic *Magic Biology *Djinn Research *Magic Item Alchemy *Goi Research *Magic Military Strategy *8th Type High Level Healing Magic *Magic Item Production Ideology Reformation The Ideology Reformation course was a special class given by the instructors of the school headed by the chancellor, Matal Mogamett where he pointed out the sufferings that they, Magicians, went through during the past and the discrimination they suffered at the hands of the Goi who viewed them as another species.Night 159, Pages 2-7 The purpose of the course is for the young Magicians to change their point of view of the Goi and to help build a Magician's country. Citizens Administration Current Former Students Current Former Trivia *"Iktiyar" (إختيار) is Arabic for "selection". References Category:Magnostadt Category:Magnostadt Academy